monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Au5
Austin Collins, known under Au5, is a producer from New Jersey. His first release on Monstercat was "Sweet" with Auratic & I.Y.F.F.E, making its debut on February 11, 2013. He also collaborated with Fractal on several songs. Timeline 2013 February * February 11, 2013: Au5 released his Monstercat debut, the single Sweet, in collaboration with I.Y.F.F.E and Auratic. The song, which was Auratic's only appearance on Monstercat and I.Y.F.F.E's debut Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. April * April 8, 2013: With I.Y.F.F.E, Au5 released a remix of the song Tonight by Stereotronique and Sebastian Ivarsson (featuring Danyka Nadeau). The remix, which was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening and Tonight (The Remixes), was Au5's only remix on Monstercat. May * May 3, 2013: Au5 released his second single on Monstercat, Halcyon, which was the first of many collaborations with Fractal on the label. The song was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening, along with Au5 and I.Y.F.F.E's remix of Tonight (featuring Danyka Nadeau) by Stereotronique and Sebastian Ivarsson. The song was Fractal's Monstercat debut. August * August 7, 2013: Au5 released his debut EP on Monstercat, Blossom EP. *# Blossom *# Moonland ** Blossom was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. December * December 2, 2013: Au5 released his second EP on Monstercat, Secret Weapon EP, in collaboration with Fractal. *# Blue (with Fractal) *# Dreaming (with Fractal) *# Secret Weapon (with Fractal) *# Smoke (with Fractal) ** Blue was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. 2014 March * March 21, 2014: Au5 released his third Monstercat single, which was his first solo single, Follow You (featuring Danyka Nadeau). The song, which was Danyka Nadeau's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. July * July 11, 2014: Au5 released his third Monstercat EP, which was his first remix EP, Follow You (The Remixes) (featuring Danyka Nadeau). The EP featured 6 remixes of his original song Follow You and one VIP mix from Au5. *# Follow You (VIP Mix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Rootkit Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Virtual Riot Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Fractal Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Ducked Ape Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Volant Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Follow You (Rhythmics Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) ** Follow You (VIP Mix) was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. Rootkit's remix was his first remix on Monstercat. Virtual Riot's remix, Fractal's remix, and Volant's remix all were their second remix on Monstercat. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Ducked Ape and Rhythmics. August * August 29, 2014: Au5 released his fourth Monstercat single, which was his second solo single, Snowblind (featuring Tasha Baxter). The song, which was Tasha Baxter's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. November * November 26, 2014: Au5 released his fifth Monstercat single, which was his third solo single, Crossroad (featuring Danyka Nadeau). The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 June * June 10, 2015: Au5 released his sixth Monstercat single, which was his fourth solo single, Inside (featuring Danyka Nadeau). The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. September * September 7, 2015: Au5 released his seventh Monstercat single, which was his fifth solo single, Atlantis. The song was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. October * October 12, 2015: Au5 released his eighth Monstercat single, which was his sixth solo single, Guardians (featuring Fiora). The song was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard along with Atlantis. The song, which had been in production since 2008, was Fiora's only Monstercat appearance. November * November 11, 2015: Au5 released his fourth Monstercat EP, Ison / Pavonine EP, which was his second EP on Monstercat in collaboration with Fractal. The EP was Au5's last appearance on Monstercat. *# Ison (with Fractal) *# Pavonine (with Fractal) ** Ison appeared on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. Monstercat uploads ranked by views # Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter) #* 7,000,000 views # Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* 5,600,000 views # Halcyon (with Fractal) #* 4,000,000 views # Inside (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* 2,280,000 views # Blue (with Fractal) #* 2,230,000 views # Follow You (VIP Mix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* 2,090,000 views # Follow You (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* 2,020,000 views # Blossom #* 1,700,000 views # Sweet (with I.Y.F.F.E & Auratic) #* 1,600,000 views # Atlantis #* 1,100,000 views # Ison (with Fractal) #* 1,020,000 views # Guardians (feat. Fiora) #* 1,011,000 views # Dreaming (with Fractal) #* 1,010,000 views # Secret Weapon (with Fractal) #* 900,000 views Trivia * Au5, with BT, was featured on the 2014 Disney album "Dconstructed" featuring EDM remixes of Disney songs. Au5 appeared on the album alongside Daft Punk, Mat Zo, Avicii, Armin Van Buuren, Yogi, U.N.K.L.E., The Japanese Popstars, Shy Kidx, StoneBridge, TRiON, Shinichi Osawa, Alfred Montejano, Kaskade, Kinsey Moore, and Axwell Λ Ingrosso. Collaborated with * I.Y.F.F.E (1) * Auratic (1) * Fractal (7) Artists featured * Danyka Nadeau (4) * Tasha Baxter (1) * Fiora (1) Artists remixed * Stereotronique (1) * Sebastian Ivarsson (1) * Au5 (1) Remixed with * I.Y.F.F.E (1) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs * Minimality LP *# Morals *# Depths of Ice *# The Final Awakening *# Dusk Smoke *# Zero *# Lunar Sunrise *# Glass Box *# Ivory *# Deep in the Mist *# The Rain Deer * Anchus Definy LP *# The Seahorse *# Anchus Definy *# You're Not Perfect *# Star Scarf *# The Reason *# Hypnocosmic Spooncraft *# Digitoxin *# Dusk Snow * Singularity EP Records *# Singularity *# The Mythos Land * House Party EP *# House Party *# Night Sky * Metronic EP Recordings *# Metronic *# Metronic (Dead Robot Remix) *# Metronic (Fractal Remix) * Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter) Remixes EP *# Xilent Remix *# Fractal Remix *# Prismatic Remix *# Syntact Remix *# Instrumental Mix * Dream of Love (with Heavy J, feat. Kenny Raye) Remixes EP *# Venemy Remix *# Wes Goodie & Prismatic Remix *# The Gremlin Remix *# Vulpey Remix * Any Longer / Hit Rewind EP *# Any Longer (feat. Q'AILA) *# Hit Rewind (feat. Q'AILA) * Freefall (feat. Cristina Soto) Recordings *# Freefall (feat. Cristina Soto) *# Shock Diamond (feat. Cristina Soto) *# Emergence (feat. Cristina Soto) *# Emergence VIP (feat. Cristina Soto) * Freefall (feat. Cristina Soto) Remixes *# Phantasm Remix *# Clockvice Remix *# Psy Fi Remix *# Bloom & Jeto Remix * Crystal Mathematics EP Recordings *# Crystal Mathematics (feat. Shaz Sparks) *# The Reason II Singles * True Lies * Hypersphere Recordings * Similacrum Recordings * Deception Recordings * The Essence Recordings * Just a Memory Recordings * Depths of Ice II Recordings * Techland * The Seahorse VIP Recordings * Iteration Recordings * Hypersphere VIP House.net * Partysaurus Overflow (with BT) Disney Records * Subvert (with Fractal) Records * Vapour * Tendril (with Collin McLoughlin) * Myst * Etheros * Spawn (with Fractal & Bird Of Prey) Recordings * Neptuna * Serenata (feat. Keeley) Muzik * The Cliff * Virgo Wakaan * Shlappy (with Mr. Bill) * Return To Moonland * Watership (feat. CoMa) Armada * Guardian Vapour * Blossom VIP * I Miss You (feat. Kenny Raye) Recordings * Arise * Yea Boi (with River Accorsi) * Cosmoscope * Goo Lagoon Recordings * Sea Rose (with River Accorsi) Intelligence Agency * Impulse (with Culprate) * Lush (with Last Heroes, feat. Holly Drummond) NCS Remixes * Erasure - I Lose Myself * Lightspeed Rescue - Keep Your Body Moving * LMFAO - Party Rock * BT, Nadia Ali, & Arty - Must Be The Love * Adventure Club - Wait (Au5 & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * Singularity - Breathe (Au5, Auratic, & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * Dino Safari - Ghost Named Charlie (Au5, Auratic, & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * ShockOne - Lazerbeam (feat. Metrik & Kyza) * Digital Eyes - Samuel L. Jackson * Singularity - Alone (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Faruk Sabanci - Discover (feat. Jaren) * Blatwax - Illuminate * Yanntek - Moving on * Fractal - Urchin * Manufactured Superstars - Stay (feat. Jarvis Church) * Virtual Riot - We're Not Alone * Akira Complex - Odyssey * Revolvr & Genisis - Unstoppable (feat. Splitbreed) * Juventa - Superhuman (feat. Kelly Sweet) * Xilent - The Place (feat. Sue Gerger) * Said The Sky & Illenium - Painted White (feat. Christina Soto) (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Infected Mushroom - Fields of Grey (feat. Sasha Grey) * Psy Fi - Ecotone * APEK - Supernatural (feat. Stassi) * Seven Lions - Days To Come (feat. Fiora) (Au5 & I.Y.F.F.E Remix) * BT - Surrounded (Au5 & Fractal Remix) * Prismatic - Minty (Au5 & Fractal Remix) Featured appearances * BT - Surrounded (feat. Au5 & Matt Hales) * Tasha Baxter - Bigger Than Me Category:Artists Category:Au5 discography Category:OWSLA artists Category:Adapted artists